leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-3493296-20150723014431/@comment-24496127-20150725132001
Picking AP Lee sin as an example was in order to give an exagerated version of your point that supports can kill an Assassin or Adc despite not itemizing to do so, nor having a Kit to support that(in the case of most supports). Sure supports build to succeed, but definitely not in killing someone else. I don't get why you are so obsessed with the idea that tanks should win 1v1's, but if you're seriously going to argue that classes that build completely differently to work towards their different strengths should be equal in all circumstances, then there's a serious problem in your understanding of balance and interesting gameplay. By the way, I never even said Assassins and melee carries are the most skill requiring roles, although they're certainly more mechanically intensive than any tank. With a proper build and assuming no advantage to either side, a Fiora and Sion will be strong at completely different things. If sion goes and 1v1's the fiora and dies a horrible death, the same thing would've happened if he tries to fight tryndamere, Yi, or even a Yasuo if the games gone on long enough. That said, if a Fiora, Tryndamere, or YI try and engage like a Sion could, then they'll die a horrible death, with even less room for strategic choices than that Sion had(He can always run from fiora after they engage, believe it or not, cc doesn't let those champions do that). Unless you want to say that they should avoid the situation in the first place that makes all their itemization for damage absolutely useless, in which case I'll respond with so should the damn Sion, undead juggernaut champion of 1v1's all around god unless against a Fiora who reks him. Nerf fiora.(That's sarcasm, to clarify...cause internet) If every other champion type in the games itemization can be rendered null and void through just focusing and killing them, then tanks technically have the most "options" in the game, since if they screw up positioning they aren't just dead. Hell, even getting kited for twenty seconds can win you a fight as a tank if you take the damage for your team. Yes, I'm aware that it doesn't actually take twenty seconds, but the point is even if it takes five to seven, thats four to six seconds longer than it takes for most other classes to die, and longer than most cc will last, so no matter what, a tank can almost always do ''something ''in a teamfight. That's not an option every role gets, and that's why I have a serious problem with tanks being able to 1v1 champs that counter them when instead they should play around it. In other words, use a strategy that's been op since season 1. Get. A. Damn. Gank. Problem solved, Fiora can't run around like a headless chick to hit vitals while you've got an Akali jumping on her, and she can't jump the akali when you've got a Sion, Maokai, etc peeling.